If only I would tell
by Fall in Snow
Summary: Yami has a secret he is really a she but will she tell the one she loves?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own yugioh or anything else used in the making of this fan fic.

Yami P.O.V.

I wanted to tell someone so badly. Especially him. Yugi is so sweet and caring he always seems to understand what's going on and help his friends. I want to tell him that I love him but he's not strait. Ya that shouldn't be a problem I'm a guy well I'm supposed to be a guy everyone else thinks I am. But when I was born it was pretty much a miracle my father was so old and there was a very slim chance at a male heir would be born. So he got together with his mages and magically turned me into a boy. Well not really I look like a boy and after a short time I learned how to act like a boy but my heart stayed true making me seem gay.

I sighed in my room looking out the window at the rain to see Yugi Joey Ryou and his yami, Bakura coming home from the movies. Yugi had asked me to come but I was feeling really down this morning then got mad and started yelling. Yugi quickly left I think they call it a mode swing. Oh, well act normal.

Yugi P.O.V.

I'm really glad to be getting home Yami didn't seem to be feeling well this morning. I don't get that if he doesn't feel good why doesn't he just say something grampa will give him something to take care of it.

"Hay, Yugi do you want to go get something to eat?" Ryou asked.

"Nah, I need to get home."

"You sure Yug" Joey asked.

"Positive! See you guys later."

I walked in to everything being dark.

/Yami? Are you here/

/Yes, Yugi I am here. Is there something you need my light/

/No, I just wanted to know if you're here everything is turned off. It didn't look like anyone was home./

/Grampa went to visit a friend while I took a nap./

/Oh! Do you feel better/

/Feel better? What do you mean my light/

/You seemed …well…kinda…/

/Kinda what Yugi/

/Crabby…./

/**CRABBY! CRABBY! YOU'VE NEVER SEEN CRABBY//**

"Oww Yami not so loud it hurts!" I cried as loud as I could through the throbbing pain.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: forgot this last time but Fallen Snow dose not own yugioh good thing because I have some weirder Ideas.

Yugi P.O.V

Oh great now yami is mad again I swear if I described him to someone without telling them he's a guy they think he's a girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you I'm not crabby! I might be a little upset but so would you if you got left with your grampa for a couple hours! Not to mention he forgot I was here so I got smacked over the head with a frying pan! What the hell is wrong with you you're standing there shaking like a leaf in the wind!" Yami yelled all of this information at me once he entered the room.

I needed to change the subject and fast because like he so kindly stated I'm shaking. I'm yami has never hurt me like the other yamis do to there lights but there is still that fear of what a yami can do.

"I….I….I'm s…sor….sorry y..yami." I took a minute to catch my breath.

"Do you want to meet up with Joey and the others and get something to eat?" I asked yami was really scaring me but he was calming down.

Yami P.O.V.

He was sorry? Oh great I was yelling at him again I don't mean to but I end up yelling anyway. And now he's asking me to get something to eat with him he is really caring I don't know what I do without him. I took a deep breath and you can see him quiver it makes me sad I've never hurt him and I never would but he still shakes.

"Sure Yugi lets go so we can catch up." I said calmly.

His sweat smile blossomed across his face and my heart fluttered which reminds me I should tell him. He was almost to the door and now in the other room.

"Yugi will you come here?" I asked calmly

Then it hit me he wouldn't and if I took down the spell I couldn't but it back. What if he didn't like it what if he didn't want to talk to me anymore?

"What is it yami?" He said as sweat and cute as he could.

"Never mind Yugi."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then lets go."

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: forgot this last time but Fall in Snow doses not own yugioh good thing because I have some weirder Ideas.

Yugi P.O.V.

When we arrived at the burger place we walked in to find Bakura shaking the pin ball machine Ryou trying to calm him down and Joey stuffing his face.

"That's not how to beat my high score Tomb Robber." Yami scoffed.

"Be nice," I warned.

There was a lot of beeping noise then game over flashed across the screen of the pin ball machine.

"You damn cursed Ra forsaken game…"as Bakura continued his ranting with some more colorful then started banging the machine around. Yami snickered at this and caught Bakura's attention.

"You think you could do better you blasted Pharaoh!"

"Why yes I believe I could! Oh wait I already did that's why I have the high score you dumb Tomb Robber."

Please I'm sorry it's short but please review I need ideas


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Disclaimer FallinSnow doses not own yugioh or the song its country but I don't know who sings it.

Yugi P.O.V

It has been a week since I called yami crabby I think he has finally gotten over it. Grampa left for Egypt and is going to be gone for a while. I went to the arcade with Joey and Tristan but got bored so I'm heading home. Yami's been acting weird listening to country music and staying home by himself a lot lately. I think I'll go spend some time with him.

When I walk in I can here country music playing and the shower running and………a girl sing!

I didn't know yami had a girlfriend personally I thought he was gay. I started to listen to the voice it seem familiar but thin it isn't.

"Once I thought that love was something I could never do Never knew that I could feel this much 

_But this yearning in the deep part of my hart for you_

_Is more than a reaction to your touch_

_It a perfect passion and I can get enough_

_The way look_

_The way you laugh_

_The way you love with all you have_

_There ain't noth'en 'bout you that don't do somethin' for me_

_The way you kiss_

_The way you cry_

_The way you move when you walk by_

_There ain't noth'en 'bout you that don't do somethin' for me_

_Oh Oh Oh Ohhhh_

_In my life I've been hammered buy some heavy blows _

_That never knocked me off my feet _

_All you got to do is smile at me and down I go_

_And baby it's no mystery _

_Why I surrender_

_Girl you've got every thing _

_The way look _

_The way you laugh_

_The way you love with all you have _

_There ain't noth'en 'bout you that don't do somethin' for me _

_The way you kiss_

_The way you cry _

_The way you move when you walk by _

_There ain't noth'en 'bout you that don't do somethin' for me_

_I love your attitude_

_Your rose tattoo your every thought_

_Your smile your lips _

_And girl the list goes on and on and on_

_The way look_

_The way you laugh _

_The way you love with all you have _

_There ain't noth'en 'bout you that don't do somethin' for me _

_The way you kiss _

_The way you cry_

_The way you move when you walk by_

_There ain't noth'en 'bout you that don't do somethin' for me_

_The way look_

_The way you laugh_

_The way you love with all you have _

_There ain't noth'en 'bout you that don't do somethin' for me_

_The way you kiss_

_The way you cry_

_The way you move when you walk by _

_There ain't noth'en 'bout you that don't do somethin' for me_

_Your dance_

_Your drive_

_You make me feel alive _

The way you talk

The way you tease

By now you see there ain't noth'en 'bout that don't do something for me."

I had to admit she had a pretty voice almost make me want to go strait. Almost.

Anyway I started to look for yami but I couldn't find him anywhere. I whet up stairs to look for him by now the music had stopped and the singing with it. I came out of my room to see a girl with one of our small towel wrapped around her. Yami and still need to do laundry so we would have some bigger towels to use. Her body was barely covered by the small towel leaving a slit that went al the way up here side her hands were the only things holding it together. That's when I noticed her crimson eyes just like my precious yami.

Yami P.O.V.

No! No this wasn't happening! I finally took down the spell that disguised me I was planning on yugi being home later. I was going to make dinner and plan on what to say to him! But now he was right in front of me with his mouth hanging open.

"Umm…Hi…" I stammered.

We stood there in silence a little long than he swallowed.

"What the hell did you do to my yami you freak."

Well that could have gone better.

"What do you mean?" I questioned I was going to continue when he interrupted.

"What do I mean? What do I mean? Exactly what I said so who are you working for or if you have a grudge against him why and tell me what you did with him!" he was furiously yelling this his face was even starting to turn red.

"Yugi I am.."

"How do you know my name! And I really don't care who you are I just want my yami! He was screaming aging.

"If you would let me finish I am your yami."

"Quite lieing what did you do with him!"

I grabbed yugi by the collar losing my towel note to self do laundry and look into his beautiful amethyst eyes…

/yugi I am your yami/ I said this really calmly to stress my point his mouth opened his eyes rolled back and he pasted out. Looks like I might get to make lunch for him instead of dinner.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Fall in snow dose not own yugioh   
Chapter 5 

Yami P.O.V.

I walked upstairs with some soup and sandwiches Yugi has been unconscious for about a half an hour. Our meeting didn't go like I had planed but it went better than I had feared. I set the food on the desk and go down stairs to get the drinks I might be talented but I can 't do every thing. I walk back upstairs with the soda and stare at Yugi he looks like a sleeping angel the sun light coming from behind the blinds in a slit right above his head looking like a halo. Then he starts to move and it hits me damn it I didn't think of what to tell him. Oh well he looking at me with thoughts adorable amethyst eyes there still blurry looking. He's so cute I just want to hug him. Hold it together Yami you've done it for 5000 years 5 minutes won't hurt you.

"How do …." I started but he interrupted

"Who are you and were is my Yami. " he whispers

"We established this earlier Yugi I am your Yami." I say calmly

He looks at me than at the ceiling then looks at me again.

"Who turned you into a girl? Was it Bakura? Because if it was Ryou and I will find out haw to reverse it." As he talks to me his sparkling amethyst eyes get bigger and bigger.

"No Yugi it wasn't bakura I…"

"Was it Ishtar?

"Yugi shhhh I have always been a girl."

"But yesterday and even this morning you were a boy."

I love him very dearly but he is being very dense to day I might as well tell him everything.

Yugi P.O.V.

I'm staring at this girl who is my Yami she is even wearing his clothes no what that's my shirt!

Ok she is wearing both are clothes my white button up shirt with a pair of leather pants we really don't have any girl clothes. Oh she is stating to talk again I don't get it if she wasn't turned into a girl was she turned into a boy?

"Ok Yugi you know of my past right?"

"Yes you were a boy."

She takes a deep breath and shakes here head a little.

"Besides that."

"You were Pharaoh."

"There stop there you see my father was old when I was born it was a miracle in its self but I was a girl. You see my father didn't want another family to take charge of Egypt and that is what would happen if I were to marry witch was expected of me. My husband would become pharaoh. So my father got together with his mages and but a spell on me to "turn" me into a boy and they raised me to be a boy. I eventually learned about the spell and taught my self to remove it but if I was to take it down I could not but it back up. Do you understand?"

Please review and if you have any ideas let me know I n-might be able to add them in.


	6. Chapter 6

Fall in snow dose not own yugioh 

Thank you for the correction in spelling xXxkIkOkEnxXx.

Chapter 6 

Yami P.O.V.

Well I told him I don't know what he thinks after I told him he just sat there with his eyes on the ceiling. I'm so afraid it isn't funny I keep fidgeting and jumping at every sound. I'm just waiting for him to come down stairs yell at me and kick me out. I let out along sigh.

"Yami?"

Damn that last noise must have been him. I get up my courage and turn to face him.  
" yes."

Damn it all so much for seeming all right my voice was barley above a whisper. His face softens and a gentle smile graced his lips. He sat down at my side and looked me in the eye then looked at his feet.

"Well…. I guess…." He took a deep breath and let it out while I prepared for the worst.

"We need to go shopping." I looked at him like he was the stupidest person in the world. He I was prepared for the worst and he talks about clothes. A sheepish smile spread across his face.

"I do want my clothes back sometime."

I couldn't help myself I tackled him in a big hug and nuzzled my face into his neck and he returned my hug. He is good at helping people because all my worries disappeared when he returned my hug.

Yugi P.O.V.

I'm glad that's over now he I mean she looks so much happier I didn't expect the hug but I could feel the tension leave the room when I hugged her back.

"And what do you mean your clothes?" there was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she said this.

"I mean that is my shirt."

"But it was in my room that makes it mine."

"…So if your clothes are in my room there considered mine.  
" yes but my clothes are to long for you. But speaking of clothes we need to do laundry we don't have any clean towels I used the last one."

"So I seen."

"Anyway if you want your clothes you put them away I think grampa did last time and I can't find half of my clothes."

"Well who do you want to go shopping with I'll go but I don't know anything about girls clothes I mean we could ask tea."

"Hell no"

"Well I wish Mai where here or even Ishizu our best bet I think is Joey."


	7. Chapter 7

Fall in snow dose not own yugioh Chapter 7 

Yugi P.O.V.

Yami has been really quiet since that hug I have yet to call Joey but what am I suppose to say? _Hi Joey you know the sprit of the puzzle the one who used to share a body with me, ya Yami, well he is really a she. Isn't that cool? Oh and can you come clothe shopping with us._ Yep I'm stuck. Yami was thinking earlier I could tell but now her side of the link is open and she is trying to figure out what this weird cartoon coconut is doing. And from the little blurbs of her thoughts I've look at she been comparing it to …a singing yellow sponge? Where did Yami see a singing yellow sponge? Another question to go on my list of _stupid thinks to ask Yami. _So far I have what was that glob you tried to feed me last night, if you like fuzz balls why don't you use _the Wrench of the attic_, why are you listening to country music, what happen to the dial knob on my radio, and more questions like that. I let out a sigh and Yami heard me because she is looking at me.

"What's wrong Yugi?" She's nervous I can see it in her eyes I can't believe she thought I would kick her out.

"Nothing Yami I can't figure out what to tell Joey."

"Really your going to tell him I thought I was."

"Well it felt like you didn't have a plan so I thought I would try and help" she just laughs at me which is really unnerving here I am trying to be nice…

"That was sweet of you but…" sweet of me this is way to weird "…I was just going to call Joey and get him to come over here and let it go from there.

"And just how were you going to get him over here"  
"duh the telephone" wait when did Yami learn to use the telephone? She is laughing at me again.

"What's so funny?"

I've been helping your grampa with the store and you don't think he would have showed me how to use the phone." I can feel my cheeks turning red.

Yami P.O.V.

Now that is funny why would he think I couldn't use a phone? I mean I can use a microwave, oven, radio and other appliances. Ya so the chicken pie I made last night didn't turn out good. Half the recipe was missing and I had to improvise. I see Yugi let out another sigh he's done talking for now. I pick up the wire less phone next to me and dial Joey's number.

"What's up wheeler residence."

"Hi Joey" I say making my voice really perky.

"Who is this?" I laugh this is funny.

"If you want to find out come to Yugi's house."

"But…."

"By now" I hung up. Yugi is looking at me and shaking his head, and I just smile back trumpitly.

"Yugi I'm going to need our deck."

Thank you so much for all your reviews. I am trying to take your comments into consideration.


	8. Chapter 8

Fall in snow dose not own yugioh Chapter 8 

Yugi P.O.V.

I'm starring at Yami like she like she's crazy. She just turns and smiles at me and tells me she needs our deck. What is she going to do with our deck and Joey? I mean she said it herself Joey isn't a real challenge for her. Seto is every now and then, and she enjoys playing with Ralphiel. She calls him Ralph for short and has become really good friends with him. They hang out when ever thy get the chance. She hangs out with Mia a lot to. Oh well I might as well go find our deck since it takes Joey 15min to get here but with his curiosity I'll give him10 at most.

Yami P.O.V.

Yugi just got up and is leaving I guess he is going for our deck. I think I may need to cream Joey a few times to get it in to his head just who I am. Him lets see I got 8 maybe 9 minutes before Joey gets here and he likes food so lets warm up the grub from last night and get rid of cause after the look Yugi gave it he's never going to eat it.

Time laps

Yami cont.

"Yugi ya here pal?"

"The living Room Joey"

"ha Yug you know there was this chick using….

I wish I could have found the camera his look is priceless. Note to self must try with Kaiba when camera is found.

"Hello Joey" I say happily

Yugi is rolling his eyes and I hear him snicker through our link.

"What….hu…yug..girl…."this is price less Hahahahaha

"Joey honey," I say sweetly ha I didn't even know that was possible for me "it works better if you use complete statement. People understand you better." I nod my head on that last part.

"…who…What…"he looks at Yugi then me

"Joey don't you recognize me? I'm Yami the pharaoh, spirit of the puzzle, any of this ringing a bell? Maybe you should sit your looking a little pale. Are you feeling well?"

haha thins is price less haha I hope he doesn't pass out like Yugi did. I can carry Yugi but Joey is twice my height well maybe a little shorter. His eyes are bulging and poor Yugi is cracking up so bad I hope he doesn't wet himself.

Woph

There went Joey.

Thank you so much for all your reviews. I am trying to take your comments into consideration.


	9. Chapter 9

Fall in snow dose not own yugioh Chapter 9 

Yami P.O.V.

Well Joey was to big for me to move myself and Yugi just had to excuse himself to the bathroom at that minute so here I am debating what to do with Joey when the microwave dings. Ideas hit me so I go get the food and a string. I have managed to tie a little of the meat from my pie onto the string and am now dangling it infront of Joey's face.

"Yami what are you doing?" obviously Yugi came back from the bathroom.

"Waking Joey up. What dose it look like I'm doing?"

"Trying to fish with no water," he says as he shakes his head at me. /I wonder if I shove it up his nose, will he wake up//

"You will do no such thing Yami!"

"Do what my light?"

"Shove it up his nose." Note to self close link before thinking mean things and start working on other notes lets see so far I have finding a camera and washing towels… yah that's it. While I'm of in my own world I got a bite! I turn to see Joey trying to get the meat of the string, and Yugi shaking his head again. He dose that a lot any more maybe he should stop hanging out with serious girls or maybe its Kaiba. …Another note to self-find out which friends Yugi hangs out with most. I honestly thought it was Ryou and Joey. Hmm Ryou was not the head shaking type last time I checked… Creepy felling I'm being watch. I turn and glare at Joey. I don't like being stared at and he gets the message because he flinches and moves toward Yugi.

"Hay Yug who's dat?" I bat my eye at him and once again in my newly discovered sweet voice say "I'm Yami Joey the spirit of the millennium puzzle. Don't you remember me?" I let a hurt expression come across my face. He is silent for a moment thinking then looks at me and says," Hahaha you guys almost had me go'in there. Alright Yami you had your laugh you can come out now." He starts to look around. While Joey makes a fool of himself looking for me in the other rooms and closets I take the chance to see how my light is reacting to this. He has his beautiful smile that goes from ear to ear. His eyes are sparkling as he laughs silently at my game not wanting to hurt Joey's feelings. I feel myself sigh as I slide into a dreamy state.

Thank you so much for all your reviews. I am trying to take your comments into consideration.


	10. Chapter 10

Fall in snow dose not own yugioh.

Chapter 10 

Yugi P.O.V.

All right hold it together you do it l the time. Clear your head, think about something else. Do not

think about how stupid Yami is making Joey seem. Speaking of Yami what has she been doing?

She has been really quiet. I turn and look at her and just watch her. Her hair is not spiky like mine

any more but falls to about her shoulder blades. The blond bangs in the front are still the same

and the blond that streaks through her hair is barely visible. You can see the red but it just weird

high lights. Her crimson eyes are the same as ever except for now because she's thinking about

something. Her face is softer don't get me wrong it still has it's sharp features but its softer in a

way. Oh here comes Joey.

"Where is he yug? Where is Yami hiding?"

I let silence come in thinking will respond, but she is still off in her own little world. I sigh…

"Joey that is Yami," I point at her to emphasis my point.

"That can't be Yami buddy. Yami is a guy not a girl."

"I though so too. Until I came home earlier today she told me the whole story. I would tell you but I

don't think it's my place."

"There is only one way to prove this! You," he points at Yami," duel now!" she doesn't respond or

even look at Joey.

/Yami/

/…/

/Yami/

/what? Do you need me my light//

/Joey challenged you to a duel/

/oh… where is my deck//

"Right here" I hand it to her and let the games begin.

-----Time laps----

"I win again."

"One more time."

"Joey I am the king of games there is no way you can beat me." I laugh a little at this.

"Yami, maybe we should change it to queen of games." She looks at me thoughtfully for a minute.

"Ya then I could be king" goes Joey.

"No kaiba would be" I reply," and that would make him happy." The minute I brought that up

Yami's face went blank then to a frown.

"Eww."

"I guess you disagree Yami."

"I'm the champion if I'm queen then their will be no king. Clopatria, Queen Elizabeth and

hepshutsut (not spelled right) did it so can i." Joey is laughing nervously. Come on Joey please

change the subject before Yami explodes.

"So why did you guys call me over?" whew good old Joey.

"To go shopping! I need some girls clothes and I thought you would be someone that could help

me."

"What do you think I am gay?"

"No you just have a nag for what looks good on girls and I have know clue."

"Oh! In that case I'll gladly help, but first stand up and turn in a circle slowly." Yami compiles and I

see or from what I can see she doesn't look to have changed much. She has a small but nice

chest with gentle curves.

"Well you could have had me fooled yam, you look nice in what your in."

"Really I was worried. Come on Yugi lets go."

Oh boy! I enjoy the mall I really do but I have a bad feeling about this.

I didn't mean to insult anyone by this I am fine with gays and bisexual people so I a sorry if I did.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey where getting up there in chapters! Well for me anyway. I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews the good and the tips and pointers. I have been trying to use some of you people's tips to my advantage and I can only hope that I'm doing a good job. It has been brought to my attention that I gave a lousy reason for what happened to Yami so I am going to explain a little better. If it confuses you let me know so I can clarify better or just dump the whole idea. Now on with the story…

Fall in Snow dose not own Yugioh or anything else mentioned in this fic.

Chapter 11 

Yugi p.o.v.

We are riding the bus. Who rides the bus to the mall? Do they not realize we aren't window-shopping and are acutely going to have bags! And we are on the bus. The logic behind is beyond me. I just can figure it out. Well might as well ask…

"Hey Yami."

"Yes."

"Why did…"

"Why did it take several mages to hide who I am?" not really I was going to ask why did we ride the bus, but since that is a question on my list of _stupid things to ask Yami_ I will let her answer.

"Well you see its…its…umm…kinda.. like.. that movie you know with the big green guy, bird-exploding girl, and talking donkey. What was that anyway?"

"Shrek"

"Yah that. Well any way where he was talking about layers…"

"With the onion?" Joey cuts in.

"Yah he talked about layers. Well you can layer magic also, and with enough talent."

"Like in that book Lirael?"

"Yes like with the dog" Yami replies happily to see I understand.

"That must have taken along time for you to take down yam."

"Not really Joey it's always hard to build up than break down with anything Joey."

"Yah" I cut in "like building a deck Joey. It is easier to put the cards away than it is to make a new deck." (Yah know this from experience)

Hay look and where at the mall!

Maybe we will run into someone with a car. Yah I can see it now we run into Seto Kiaba. He doesn't believe Yami's story of being a pharaoh how will he believe she's a girl that will be funny.

Please review and let me know I realized I said yah a lot throughout this chapter I hope it didn't mess it up sorry if it did.


	12. Chapter 12

For starters I do not own yugioh of anything else I use in this fic.

Sorry it's taken me so long to write but I have some suggestions now that I plan to do the best I

can with. So thank you everyone for the ideas.

Chapter 12 

Yami P.O.V.

Well here's the mall. I sigh aloud as Joey falls out of the bus. I'm starting to have second thought

about having him help me to find clothes. I sigh again. Well at lest the sky agrees with me. it's

turn form a lovely sunny day too cloudy. I think it's going to storm. I turn to tell yugi and Joey to

here up only to find Joey has fallen over nothing. Maybe it's a good thing I decided to be a girl

today. I can just wander into the crowed and say I don't know Joey. To bad Yugi can't do the

same thing. He is always seen on t.v. with him poor Yugi.

/were are you going/

/away from Joey/

**/you are not leaving me with him! **You are the one who invited him./

/it seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides I could just go hide in the girl's bathroom and

there is nothing you could do about it/

/Joey would go in after you/

"I know" I sigh in defeat, and you similes triumphantly.

Yugi:1 me:0

**Later in the mall**

/must not kill Joey. Must not kill Joey./

/why would you want to kill Joey, Yami/

Oops forgot to close the link again.

/Maybe because he keeps trying to put me in pink and light yellow. Or maybe it's because he

keeps dragging me into girly store. I don't know take your pick/

Yugi flinches a little I don't want to be mean to him but I really want to kill Joey. I mean come on

did he think just because I was a girl know not a guy that I would be any different? Well lets

compare, I still like leather, I still like dark colored clothes, I still have a huge crush on Yugi, and I can

still kick he butt physically and in games, and Bakura is still going to hate me…. Well, speak of

the devil there he is. I might as well go cause some chaos. Right?

"there you are sugar!" I say loudly in my newly acquired sweet voice, and a bound over to him.

I take a quick glance around. Yes, I've gotten some people's attention.

"who the hell are you" he states in his normal I'm Bakura hear me roar voice.

"your girlfriend" I look at him like he's crazy, and get to see Ryou laugh.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are bit your not my girlfriend." Score for me he said this

loud enough to get more attention. Time to make a scene.

" b..b..but .ku…Kura honey, sugar sweetie" I say this with pleading eyes and a quivering lip as I

continue to get louder and add in fake tears.

"you promised you love me… that you wouldn't break up with me…is this about that slut…I can't

believe you brake up with me like this… for her!" by now I've got the water works on fully letting

big tears fall down my checks. The people are talking about what jerk Bakura is, and I see yugi

standing next to Ryou. But I have finally found were Yugi gets his head shaking thing from. It's

from Ryou. Bakura is staring at me like I'm crazy. Well maybe I am, but this was too much fun to

pass up. He grabs me by the arm and drags me into the nearest store. Oh, goody it's a Goths

store. If I could I would dance but since I'm being dragged it will have to wait.

I hope you all enjoyed this little scene of Yami's. Please review


	13. Chapter 13

For starters I do not own yugioh of anything else I use in this fic.

Sorry it's taken me so long to write school sucks

Chapter 12 

Yugi P.O.V.

I sigh as I watch Bakura drag Yami away and into another store. Hay it's a Goth store she'll like that.

"I wander who that was?" Ryou says from besides me.

"Do you really want to know? I question.

He thinks a bout it for a second then shakes his head yes. Weird lies I can tell Ryou… come on I know I made a list at one time or another…

"Its some weird dueling robot Kiaba made to beat Yami, but it seen a picture of you and your Yami, fell in love with him, and then demanded I help it find you guys."

"Really, Yugi?"

"No but I don't think you would believe the truth."

"Yugi if you told me you seen a pig fly I would believe you. After all this crazy stuff we have been through I'm starting to believe in Santa again."

"Well when you put it that way… it's really Yami just causing some chaos. And before you ask yes he is really a girl. We came here to go shopping and get her some new clothes."

He stares at me for awhile then laughs.

"Good one Yugi. You had me going there for a minute. But when did Kiaba get into robots? Doesn't he normally just go and hire someone to do his dirty work for him?"

This is defiantly going to be a long day.


	14. Chapter 14

For starters I do not own yugioh of anything else I use in this fic.

Thank you everyone for the reviews. They always seem to brighten my day and make me remember to write another chapter.

Chapter 13 

This chapter takes place at the same time Yugi is talking to Ryou.

Yami P.O.V.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Bakura yells at me once we have made it to the back of the store. I can't help but bust up laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" well I had to answer him…

"The look on your face my adorable little sugar bear!" I reply with all the happy cheeriness I could muster.

"I am not an a…ad…ador…."

"Adorable?"

"Whatever, just who the hell are you… you know what I don't care I'm giving you a one way trip to the shadow realm."

"As long as you come with me honey, love of me life app…."

"Shut up! And good bye!" with that the millenium symbol appeared on this forehead and he sent me to the shadow realm, but I didn't want to go by myself I wasn't threw tormenting the tomb robber yet. So I took him with me.

"Wow it's so…." I couldn't think of anything to call it. I mean it's the shadow realm what else could I call it.

"How did I get here why am I still with you? Who the hell are you?" I moved a little closer to him.

"Stay away from me you. You…"

"Freak" I finished, "relax Bakura it's the pharaoh. You know the scorn of you existent. The bane of everything that has happened to you."

I don't want to turn Bakura into an idiot I have plans for him latter. So if anyone has an idea for his reaction let me know please.


	15. Chapter 15

For starters I do not own yugioh of anything else I use in this fic.

Thank you for your reviews and help on dealing with Bakura. I couldn't think of how to do the seen in the present so it kinda a flash back. But it doesn't have a lot of detail. Yugi and Yami are at home now and Joey has left.

Chapter 14 

Yami P.O.V.

"Yami, What do you want for dinner?" my light's voice drifts from the kitchen.

"Whatever you want to make, Yugi. I have a killer head ache."

"Alright, Yami. Have you taken anything for your head?"

"Yes."

How did I get this headache again…? Oh, I remember hoe I got it. It started after I told Bakura in was the Pharaoh. He laughed at me! I got angry with this and told him there was nothing funny to laugh at. His response was that me being a girl hilarious. He went on to say it made since that I was a girl, because I was always so small and scrawny. But he just couldn't leave it at that. He went on and added I was small for a boy and huge for a girl. He said my thighs were to thick, my breast were too small and other cruel things on top of that.

We left the shadow realm after that. He left me, once we returned to the shop. I guess to go find Ryou. It was a good thing he left, because tears had started to form in my eyes, damn girl emotions. I slipped to my knees glad, for made a smart move. He had drug me into the darkened back of the Goth store were none could see me cry.

I felt a light pressure, a hand, on my shoulder. When I turned and looked, it was Yugi. He wrapped his arms around me, and let me cry into his chest. I must have let the mind link slip again. So he knew what Bakura had said to me. Because he must have been looking for away to cheer me up, even before he found me. When I had quieted down some, he held a pair of pants out to me with a shirt. Remarkably the pants he had chosen were the same pants I had spotted earlier and liked. The shirt I had never seen before. I didn't get it. I just remember it was crimson red. I can remember exactly what Yugi said to me as he held the clothes out to me…

Flashback 

"Yami, here try this on. It'll look nice on you." I made a face at this, and he continued. "Don't listen to Bakura. Since when has he ever said something intelligent or nice? He's evil, remember? He lies to everyone all the time."

"But what if he wasn't lying? What if, for once, he was telling the truth?" I mummered.

"I'm a light Yami." Yugi stated sternly. "I'm your light, I would never lie, Especially to you my darkness. Don't let Bakura get you down. Your very pretty." He blushed as he said the last part.

End flashback 

I ended up buying the pants Yugi picked out for me. Then Joey had to end my time with Yugi, note to self kill Joey, and let us know we had more stores to look at.

Now that I think about it, I didn't get my heads ache from there. It was when we went to Victoria Secret. I never want to go to that store again, Especially not with Joey! He kept coming to me with these skimpy, little, things, called thongs. If you ask me they looked like some kind of but floss, but that my opinion on the matter. Yugi had turned a light shade of red once we had entered the store, and he said he gay, I think he's bi. Anyway, every time Joey would come up to me with a different thong, Yugi's face would turn redder, the poor thing. We got someone help and a lady measured my bust size, and then Joey went of to find me a bra. The ones he picked weren't bad a little lace but every time he brought one to me he wanted me to try it one. I was fine with that. Then he wanted me to show it to him so he could "make sure it fit right". He got smacked in the head for that, and Yugi turned a lovely shade of tomato red. Not that I wouldn't have minded him "making sure it fit" he could have "helped me any time he chose. We ended up get a thong so I now owe one, but it was free, and it black thank Ra. Joey wanted me to get a pink one.

We left to go get pretzels and leave. But Yugi, who's face was starting to turn back to it's normal lovely pale ness wanted to stop by a game store before we left.

Sorry about the story being a play back. I'll work on it and if I can think of something I'll change it to taking place in the present. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

For starters I do not own yugioh of anything else I use in this fic.

Thank you for your reviews

Sorry it took me so long to put up. Chapter 15 

Yugi P.O.V.

I decided to make Raman for dinner. Since it is easy to make and I love it.

"Yami, dinner's done," I called, but I didn't get a response. I walked in to living room looking for

her.

"Yami!" I called louder. She wasn't in the living room. I waited a moment to here if Mae she heard

me and was coming. But instead I heard a soft… soft… I think it's snoring! Now to confirm my

suspicion that Yami is sleeping… ok legs you can move now… any time now legs. Fine legs you

win. Hay I can't win every thing you know. But my legs are right. I'm afraid to go over there. She

might have that look on her face. The one she gets while sleeping or she lets slip when talking to

me. I think it's the only time I get to see the real her. Where she just a regular teenage girl. Not

the Great Pharaoh who saved the world, not some spirit who shared a body with me… note to

self don't remind self of that. It's very awkward now, not the rival only rival to Seto Kiaba, and

defiantly not the prince… princess of the shadows.

I take a deep breath and my legs start to move taking me to the couch.

"Yami," I said as I walked over to her. She is sleeping on the couch. Just slumped over like a sack

of potatoes. Come to think of it, if she's a sack of potatoes then our black couch must be the coal

used to bake them. I defiantly must be hungry everything is starting to resort to food.

She has the look. Now what do I do? I don't want to wake her up, especially when she

looks like that. Her face has lost all its hardness. I slowly convince my arm to reach out to touch

her when a shrill ring goes through the house… scaring me a little…

" Holy shit!" so it startled me more than a little…

"Yugi, language!" Yami shout at me.

"Heh sorry Yami." Great now my face is turning red. "Hello Mouto residence Yugi Speak…

"Let me talk to Yami." Comes the voice of Seto Kiaba.

"Yami it's for…" where did she go?

Please review and I'll try to be better at writing a new chapter.


End file.
